The 5 Love Languages
by crazyartfreak
Summary: Set during Eclipse. While the rest of the Cullen family is out hunting, Bella and Edward discover something new about each other - all thanks to a book and a test. Inspired after reading Gary Chapman's book, "The 5 Love Languages." Twoshot.


**The 5 Love Languages**

**_Author's Note: I've always wondered what Bella and Edward's "love language" was after reading the book by Gary Chapman. I was so inspired, that I came up with this story. I hope I stayed true to the characters. Correct me if I'm wrong. I tried my best._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Bella's Love Language**

I was in for a lot of trouble this weekend. Alice managed to call Charlie ahead of time and explained I'd have a sleepover at the Cullen's. Charlie was occupied with an upcoming fishing trip with Billy Black. I was looking forward to have Edward keep me company while the rest of the family hunted. As Alice subtly hinted, my boyfriend and I had the house to ourselves for the night until everyone else arrived back in the morning. Then I'd have to succumb to her torture as Bella Barbie.

Even though Charlie grounded me after Jacob revealed my adrenaline-addiction to riding motorbikes, I understood his fear. It would only be months until I graduated, and then I'd have to leave Forks due to my blood lust as a newborn vampire. I didn't want to put my own father in danger.

I'd insisted to be changed by Edward, but his one condition made me grit my teeth in frustration. He wanted me to marry him first. Of course, he knew the reason for my hesitation since my parents' marriage tragically ended in divorce. They too, had been young and in love, but my birth changed their perspective on each other. No matter how much I tried to convince myself I didn't cause the split in the family, I still had an eerie feeling that somehow, Charlie and Renee secretly blamed me for their problems.

But I had to think rationally here. And being anything but rational was going to make me end up flying to a Las Vegas chapel to elope with Edward. If my mom and dad hadn't had any trouble, perhaps I wouldn't keep rejecting Edward's proposal.

As I drove my truck down the lane to the Cullen's house with my duffel bag packed with my belongings, my thoughts wandered to Edward's family. Since the beginning of our fateful meeting, the family, except for Rosalie, welcomed me and considered me a part of their coven, even if I was still a puny human. I killed the deafening engine of my truck and stepped out, suddenly finding myself staring at Edward's flawless face. He stood at the top of the steps, and then gracefully bounded down to greet me with a chaste kiss and a hug. We pulled away and I looked up at him, in awe of my favorite crooked smile that graced his lips.

"Hi," I muttered lamely.

"Hello, love. Why don't you come inside?" Edward chuckled and held my hand as we walked into the house.

I sighed, feeling a bit excited at the thought that we were alone. As if guessing my thoughts, Edward rolled his eyes and led me up the stairs into his bedroom, which now had a bed with golden sheets. A small, paperbound book occupied the space of one of the pillows resting against the headboard. This piqued my curiosity.

"What book are you reading now?" I asked. I knew we both shared a hobby for reading, especially the good ole classics. But this book seemed different than the rest of his collection.

Edward sat down on the edge of the bed and handed the book to me. "It's called _The 5 Love Languages_. I find it to be very interesting."

I cocked my head to the side as I stared at the title. Hmm. Why have I never heard of this before?

"What is it about?" I half-expected to listen to him rattle off about a steamy plot only found in hardcore romance novels (which would totally catch me off guard due to his Victorian, old-fashioned beliefs).

He gave me his crooked grin. "Actually, contrary to popular assumption at first glance, the author explains that people have different ways to communicate their emotional needs. It's categorized by _Words of Affirmation_, _Acts of Service_, _Receiving Gifts_…"

I frowned at that one, knowing I was never the one to be gracious about accepting anything from him, since he was all I needed. He didn't have to show he loved me, but he held up his hand before I could protest. I sighed and let him continue.

"The last two are _Quality Time_, and _Physical Touch_."

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. Edward just grinned and shook his head at my reaction. "You and your human hormones."

I ignored him and led the conversation into a different direction. "Did you finish the book?"

"Yes. Although, I haven't taken the test yet."

"There's a test?" I wondered aloud, flipping the book over in my hands to look at the back cover.

Edward reached and gently took the book and placed it on the side, cradling my face in his hands. I was like putty right there. My heartbeat raced and spluttered in my chest.

"Humor me, Bella."

"What?" I stammered, getting lost in his smoldering gaze.

"Take the test with me."

"Why?"

"Please?" He pleaded, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, knowing he was winning.

I blinked rapidly, biting my lower lip. "Sure," I said, not remembering what I was agreeing to.

And then he was gone. Finally out of my trance, I looked around and found him sitting at his desk already logging on to his computer. I got up and nearly stumbled over my own feet, but I righted myself in time before my face met the floor. I sat down in the chair beside him and watched him type the website address in the Internet browser.

www.

"Ladies first?" Edward murmured, giving me another breathtaking grin. I could almost taste his sweet breath on my tongue, and I felt a little lightheaded. He put his arm around my back to steady me in case my body decided I was too intoxicated by his presence.

"Are you okay?" He held his breath so as to not make me faint due to lack of oxygen. I finally remembered I could breathe and started gasping for air. Edward looked disapproving. "I suppose we could do this another time, then."

"No." I shook my head, trying to clear the fog in my mind. "I want to do this." Both of us were even surprised by my answer.

"All right. Would you like to go first?"

"I guess."

And then I started to get a bit disgruntled at the choices. Married or Single. Well, I didn't plan on being single, but I didn't want to be considered as Edward's fiancé; despite the warmth that somehow reassured me I wanted to be his wife. I grumbled as I clicked on the choice Married.

Edward seemed pleased by my decision and couldn't stop grinning.

"Shut up." I mumbled, and he held in his amused laughter.

"I didn't say anything."

"Actions speak louder than words." I retorted, not able to stop smiling myself. His teasing mood was undeniably contagious.

We quickly read through the directions on completing the quiz.

* * *

_The 5 Love Languages® profile will give you a thorough analysis of your emotional communication preference. It will single out your primary love language, what it means, and how you can use it to connect with your loved one with intimacy and fulfillment._

_The profile consists of 30 pairs of statements. Check the one statement in each pair as the one that best represents your desire—although you may agree with both. If you have trouble deciding which statement you most prefer, use the process of elimination (i.e. which one would you be okay without). Allow 10 to 15 minutes to complete the profile. Take it when you are relaxed, and try not to rush through it.  
_

* * *

Ok, this seems fairly easy to complete.

Preference 1. _"I would love to get a funny email from my husband."_

"_I wish my husband would hug me more."_

Umm, the second one. Check.

Preference 2. _"I like to be alone with my husband."_

_ "I wish sometime my husband would take my car to be washed, or do some other act of service without being asked."_

Well, if Edward ever offered to take care of my truck, he'd probably make it unable to function anymore. He insisted he'd buy me a new car, and I wasn't taking that risk yet.

Check on the first one.

Preference 3. _"I would love for my husband to bring me a special gift, no occasion needed." _Nope.

_ "I enjoy long trips with my husband."_

I exchanged a glance with Edward. One of these days, I'll convince him to take me along when he hunts. Check.

Let's see, Preference 4… Why would I feel better if Edward did the laundry? I like it when he touches me… no matter how dirty that suddenly sounded in my own head.

For Preference number 5, I clicked on _"I would like my husband to put his arm around me sometimes when we are in public."_ Although he has done that already, I don't mind it one bit… I won't have to persuade him to display our affection whenever Mike's around.

Next one. _"I wish my husband was more enthusiastic about getting out and going places."_ I loved it when his skin sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight.

Preference 7. _"I know he loves me, but I want to hear my husband say it."_ Especially when I'm near hyperventilating after he kisses me and dazzles me with his hypnotic stare.

"I love you, Bella." Edward chimed, seeing the mouse hover over the choice.

I smiled at him kissed his cheek. "Love you too, Edward."

Preference 8. _"I like for my husband to sit close to me."_ Almost immediately, he chuckled as he scooted his chair closer to mine. I giggled and nudged him lightly in the ribs, which made him laugh.

Preference 9. _"Spending time with my husband makes me happy."_ Extremely happy. No, ecstatic.

Preference 10. _"I would like to hear my husband say he's proud of me."_ With that, Edward pressed a light kiss on the top of my head, wrapping his arm around me to hold me close.

Preference 11. _"No matter what we do, I love doing things with my husband."_ But don't get me started on filling out more college applications.

Preference 12. Crap. Which one? Eenie, meenie, miney, mo… Fine. _"I wish my husband would not only say nice things, but do nice things for me."_ Such as turning me into a vampire so we could spend the rest of eternity together.

Preference 13. _"I wish my husband would give me gifts that are more thoughtful and personal." _As I looked down at the silver bracelet with the tiny heart on my wrist, I smiled. Maybe it's not so bad receiving gifts from him. I just have to change my attitude and stop complaining.

Preference 14. _"Just being around my husband makes me feel good."_

Preference 15. _"I wish my husband would help me with tasks that he doesn't enjoy – just because he knows it would mean a lot to me."_ Seeking revenge for Jacob might prove to be more than pleasurable for Edward. I don't think I haven't forgiven Jacob yet. I mean he violated me with that kiss, and that was not okay with me. His eagerness to prove me wrong about my feelings often annoyed the crap out of me. He just didn't understand I don't love him like I love Edward. I've always considered Jacob as a brother or a friend.

"Edward, is a forced kiss considered sexual assault?"

The question caught him off guard, but a growl slipped into his tone, nodding. "In the state of Washington, it is indeed a felony."

I suddenly stood up from my chair, leaving Edward confused. Taking a hold of the second bracelet with the wolf charm, I snapped it off my wrist and walked over to throw it in the trashcan. That will give Jacob a piece of my thoughts!

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, keeping his voice carefully controlled.

"I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago." I said, taking my cell phone out of my pocket and quickly dialing the numbers to the Black's household phone.

After a few rings, I heard Jacob on the other end of the line. "Bella, is it you? Gosh, I thought you never got my messages and –"

I tried to imitate the deadly tone of Edward's voice whenever he got angry. "Listen, you obnoxious, moronic _dog_."

Jacob merely chuckled and I had to stop myself from yelling at him. "What you did to me was inexcusable. Edward expected me to stay away from you, but since he finally let me see you, you had to pull a stunt like this!"

"What do you mean, Bells? C'mon, it was just a kiss."

"Let me speak, Jacob Black." I interrupted him, fuming. "According to the state law of Washington, forced physical contact is considered sexual assault. I could have Charlie put you in jail."

"You just won't admit you love me instead of him. I was just reminding you of your choices." Jacob muttered, and I could tell he was smirking from his arrogant attitude.

"There's no options for me, Jake!" I bit my lip, pacing back and forth. "I love Edward, ok? Deal with it."

I was so frustrated that I found bizarre tears slipping down my face.

A sigh came from Jacob. "Well then, I guess this is it."

"What?" My breath caught in my throat. What was he trying to do, just cut off our friendship like it was no big deal?

"I get it, you love your bloodsuckers." I detected a note of bitterness from what he was saying. "But you can't just keep me on the sidelines while I'm fighting for you, Bella. Fighting for you until your last heartbeat."

"It's going to happen, Jake, whether you understand it or not. It's my choice to become a vampire."

Jacob's cruel accusation cut at me like a knife. "Then I'd rather wish you were dead instead of becoming one of them."

The phone was taken out of my hands in the next second. Edward held it up to his ear, looking dangerous and furious at the same time. He started speaking quietly, but the line was dead, and then he appeared to be in agony at seeing the torrent of tears on my face.

"Bella, love, are you all right?" He placed my phone on the bed and stood in front of me, gently caressing the sides of my face with his icy fingers.

Apparently still in shock, I numbly nodded my head. I tried to keep the pain at bay; tried to not let the wound in my heart re-open and bleed. This wasn't the same mark that was caused by Edward's absence. Rather, it was the disappointment of being let down time and time again of trying to be friends with a werewolf. But I had to wise up and let go of Jacob. I couldn't keep forgiving him for attacking me with his hurtful words.

If he loved me like he claimed, then why would he wish me dead? Why did his prejudice and hatred for the Cullens get between us?

Edward continued to hold me in his arms. I clung to him like he was my lifeline. "I love you, Edward."

"You're my life, Bella." He said, pulling away to look into my eyes. His expression was pained, and seeing him hurting because of my actions left an echo of the ache in my heart. I vowed to never cry for Jacob anymore.

"I'm sorry I hurt you all this time. You only wanted to protect me. No matter what happens, I will always choose you." I whispered, leaning up on my tiptoes to press my lips to his. Edward carefully kissed back, placing his hands on my hips. Our kiss expressed the passion and love we felt for each other, but as usual, Edward broke the kiss to let me breathe.

"I understand this totally ruins the mood, but do you want to finish the quiz?" He gestured to the idling computer.

I nodded, smiling, suddenly giddy and lightheaded from the breathtaking kiss. "I want to love you right."

Edward just grinned at me, giving me my favorite crooked smile.

When I finished the quiz, Edward stared at me for a long moment. "So, let's see the results…"

* * *

_Your scores_

_4 - Words of Affirmation_

_11 - Quality Time_

_2 - Receiving Gifts_

_4 - Acts of Service_

_9 - Physical Touch  
_

* * *

We read through my two primary love languages.

* * *

_**Quality Time**_

_In the vernacular of Quality Time, nothing says, "I love you," like full, undivided attention. Being there for this type of person is critical, but really being there – with the TV off, fork and knife down, and all chores and tasks on standby – makes your significant other feel truly special and loved. Distractions, postponed dates, or the failure to listen can be especially hurtful. Quality time also means sharing quality conversation and quality activities._

_**Physical Touch**_

_This language isn't all about the bedroom. A person whose primary language is Physical Touch is, not surprisingly, very touchy. Hugs, pats on the back, holding hands, and thoughtful touches on the arm, shoulder, or face – they can all be ways to show excitement, concern, care, and love. Physical presence and accessibility are crucial, while neglect or abuse can be unforgivable and destructive. Physical touch fosters a sense of security and belonging in any relationship.  
_

* * *

"Wow." I stared at the screen, dumbfounded. "I actually have redeeming characteristics."

Edward laughed quietly as he kissed my hair. "Now I understand why your body reacts so much." He said, trailing his hand along my shoulder down my arm. I shivered involuntarily at his touch and felt the heat rush to my face.

"No matter what happens, Bella, know that I'm always here for you."

"Well, you'd better get used to me being around you all the time." I joked halfheartedly, nudging him in the ribs with the slightest pressure.

He continued to grin and kiss me again. "I certainly wouldn't mind that at all."


End file.
